


The Stranger in Chains

by Healy



Category: He Had A Long Chain On – Jimmie Driftwood (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: John gets a strange visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



When John first heard the stranger speak, in those dreamy, soft tones, he knew, somehow, that here was a man he could trust. So he got him some biscuits and meat and set him down in his kitchen for a meal. It was unearthly, the way he said grace.

Later, he offered to cut the stranger’s long chain off for him. But he refused him.

“It’s… for something I’ve done,” he explained. “Something bad. Best not mess around with it.”

“You don’t seem like a bad man,” said John.

The stranger smiled. “Because I’m making up for it, I suppose.”


End file.
